


Drowning in Sunlight

by stillwaterseas (phoenixflight)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixflight/pseuds/stillwaterseas
Summary: "I want you to teach me something," Damen says.





	Drowning in Sunlight

The afternoon sun was hot on Nikandros’ body but a pleasant breeze off the sea tempered the blaze. Beneath his back, the stone was warm. His ears were full of the sound of waves rushing and rolling against the large rocks tumbled along the shoreline. Beside him, Damen lay naked, his smooth brown skin still gleaming with droplets of water from their swim. The young prince was growing fast and training hard, the gangliness of youth beginning to develop into lean muscle. Someday he would be as bulky as his father and brother, but now he was tall and lanky, hands and feet still a little too big for his body. 

Damen cracked an eye open and caught him looking. He grinned and Nikandros looked away, face flushing. He had no right to look at the prince like that - with covetousness. The prince was not his, could never be. 

Damen rolled on his side beside Nikandros, still smiling, and brought one hand up to rest on Nikandros’ chest. He had dimples when he grinned like that. He bent his head. 

His mouth was sweet and soft, the taste of his lips familiar. This was something they did sometimes, and something Nikandros tried not to want too much when they didn’t. The sun beat down on them. Damen’s hand slid across his chest, thumb brushing a nipple. Nikandros was getting hard, and he could feel Damen’s cock pressed thick and full against his thigh. Seawater and sweat made their skin stick and slide. He felt Damen’s hand close around his cock, and shuddered at his broad palm, the familiar sword calluses. 

Fighting the urge to thrust up into his grip, Nikandros allowed himself to put a hand on Damen’s round ass and pull his hips firmly against Nikandros’ thigh. Damen groaned sweetly into his mouth, and rolled his hips, then broke away from their kiss, panting. 

“I want you to teach me something.” He pushed himself up on his elbows, eyes bright, tangled curls awry. 

“What is it?” Damen was already able to beat him two times out of three with a practice sword, although Nikandros’ size and age still gave him an advantage in the wrestling ring.

“Last night Calypsa used her mouth on me.” Damen’s new slave had been a source of much puppy-ish excitement over the last week. “I want to learn how to do that.” 

“To do that… to someone else?” Nikandros breathed shallowly, cock twitching at the thought of Damen’s lush mouth around someone’s cock. It wasn’t seemly for a prince - it wasn’t done. 

“To you,” Damen said, and Nikandros felt a shudder of heat run through him, even as he shook his head. 

“Damen, you’re royal, you shouldn’t… other people kneel for you, not…” 

Damen kissed him, quick and hard. “You shouldn’t worry so much. I want to try it.”

“But...”

“I want to. Please?” 

_ Please. _ Helplessly, Nikandros nodded. The rocky shore was deserted except for the two of them. His cock was aching already, beginning to leak at the tip, just from the thought and the sound of Damen saying  _ please _ . 

Grinning, Damen rolled to his knees on the stone and then grimaced at the scrape of rock against his skin. “Sit up.” Nikandros sat, swinging his legs off the side of the boulder, toes in the sand beneath. Sliding off the rock, Damen knelt down between his thighs, and grinned up at him. “Much better.” 

Nikandros managed to nod again, completely dumbstruck by the sight of his prince kneeling between his legs, his cock almost brushing Damen’s cheek. 

“So do I just…” Damen’s tongue flicked out and teased over the head of Nik’s cock. Nikandros jolted, breathing shallowly. 

“Yes, just. That’s.” He swallowed struggling for words. Damen did it again, light, tantalizing touches. Nikandros could barely think. “Your tongue, more. And then your mouth.” 

He groaned as Damen dragged his tongue up the underside of his cock, and clenched his fists against his thighs to stop himself burying his hands in Damen’s soft hair. Then Damen closed his mouth around the head of his cock and Nikandros almost came. He squeezed his eyes shut and panted, fighting for control. 

The rough scrape of Damen’s teeth helped ground him. Nikandros managed, “Careful of your teeth. Use your lips over them.” Damen made faces as he tried that, and Nikandros managed to catch his breath a little, a rush of affection for his friend helping to temper his arousal. “Like that.”  

Damen sank down deeper on his cock, and choked. Nikandros gasped even as Damen pulled back grimacing. “It’s ok,” he panted. “Use your hand on the rest.” Obediently, Damen curled his tongue under the head of Nikandros’ cock as his fist closed around his shaft. Nikandros groaned. His balls were drawn tight, his whole body trembling. He was so close already just from Damen’s awkward, experimental fumbling, because it was  _ Damen. _ “That’s good,” he managed, voice cracking. “That’s so good.” 

Damen made a pleased noise in his throat and flicked his eyes up to Nikandros’ face. Nikandros was caught helplessly in his gaze - the prince on his knees, soft mouth stretched around his cock, sunlight shining in his dark curls. And Damen - oh  _ fuck _ , Damen had his other hands between his own legs, the muscle in his arm working steadily, stroking himself. Nikandros felt his body tighten, a wave of heat that began deep in his gut. “I’m. I’m.” Damen whined, and sucked hard at the head of his cock and Nikandros couldn’t find the strength to push him away as he began to spill in his mouth. 

When Nikandros could think again, he became aware of Damen with his head bent, cheek pressed against Nikandros’ bare thigh. He could feel the hot, harsh panting of his breath against his balls, and felt his over-sensitive cock twitching, somewhere between aftershocks of orgasm and trying to get hard again. Fuzzily, urgently, he thought about reciprocating. “Damen. Let me…” 

But Damen stiffened and groaned, hips jolting in a familiar rhythm, and Nikandros watched, body drowning in heat as Damen came in his hand, on the sand between them. Nikandros’ cock jerked weakly and drooled a little more liquid from the tip. 

Finally, Damen lifted his head and grinned, dimples deepening tongue darting out to swipe at the corner of his gleaming mouth. Nikandros stared helplessly at his prince, at his someday-king, heart beat roaring in his ears like the sound of the surf.  _ He’s not yours _ , he reminded himself.  _ Not yours to keep. He can’t be. _


End file.
